


Berlari dari mimpi

by homurashunkin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Ini hanya mimpinya. Ini hanya mimpi egois Rantaro. Ia ingin mimpi ini, meski artinya esok ia harus pergi untuk selamanya, tak boleh menengok lagi. [Rantaro/Shuuichi] AU. Lemon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa © Spike Chunsoft  
> Amami Rantaro x Saihara Shuuichi 
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun. Pemuas hasrat OTP semata. Plothole, typo dan AU. 
> 
> WARNING : LEMON ( di chapter 2 ) 
> 
> Jangan bilang saya gak ingetin klean :<
> 
> Buat asupan pribadi karena cuma nemu arsip bahasa Inggris lol. Awas lemon. Yang di bawah umur syuuuhhhhh.

Halaman belakang menjadi saksi bisu, disertai gemerisik daun pada dahan dan ranting pohon di sekitarnya. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran karena telah memasuki awal musim semi. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai.

"Maaf, Rantaro-kun. Aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu."

Rantaro mengulas senyum terbaiknya kepada lelaki berambut hitam di hadapannya. "Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Tidak masalah kau menerimaku atau tidak, Saihara-san."

Pemuda di depannya malah mengernyitkan dahi, ragu bahwa jawaban Rantaro barusan adalah sebuah kejujutan dari hatinya. Maksudnya, _siapa yang tidak sedih ketika cintanya ditolak?_

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti—"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa, 'kan?"

Awal musim semi untuk Rantaro yang sedang patah hati.

* * *

 

Namanya Saihara Shuuichi.

Rantaro sama sekali tak jemu mengucapkannya. Nama pemuda yang ia kasihi begitu indah dan enak diucapkan di lidah. Mereka seangkatan namun berbeda kelas di sini, SMA Harapan.

Rantaro awalnya tidak begitu memperhatikan Shuuichi—begitulah. Ia adalah seorang model, bahkan ia tidak punya waktu untuk teman dekatnya sendiri. Ia selalu dikerumuni banyak orang dimana-mana, dan itu sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman. Rantaro kabur ke atap pada suatu hari dan ia melihat ada seseorang duduk di pinggiran kawat teralis sendirian. Merasa perlu menyapa, Rantaro berjalan menuju arahnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya?" orang itu menoleh, sedikit memutar tubuhnya agar dapat melihat siapa yang datang. Matanya membola sesaat sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Kau ...tidak keberatan aku di sini, 'kan?" Rantaro tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya.

"Tidak." jawab pemuda yang disapa Rantaro. "lalu kenapa seorang model sepertimu datang kemari?"

"Whoops." Rantaro tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Seisi sekolah juga tahu itu."

"Hei ..." panggil Rantaro. "Kau tahu aku tapi aku belum tahu kau siapa "

Dengan ogah-ogahan, pemuda berambut hitam di depan Rantaro menjawab. "Saihara Shuuichi."

"Salam kenal, Saihara-san!"

* * *

 

  
Shuuichi mengambil payung miliknya di tempat penyimpanan dekat loker siswa. Di luar sedang gerimis. Meski hanya rintik kecil, Shuuichi tidak ingin dirinya basah di jalan, apalagi sampai membasahi tas dan bukunya. Shuuichi membuka payung birunya dan berjalan santai menuju teritori luar bangunan. Di gerbang depan, Shuuichi melihat Rantaro dikerubungi oleh para penggemarnya di sekolah yang rata-rata adalah perempuan. Shuuichi hanya menunduk, berpura tidak mengenali Rantaro.

"Saihara-san? Mau pulang?"

Hancur sudah harapan Shuuichi.

Oh, beraninya dia membuat Shuuichi terpaku di tempat. Segala jenis tatapan dilayangkan kepadanya dari khalayak. Shuuichi bingung sesaat, namun ia segera mengangguk.

"Permisi."

Shuuichi tidak ingin terlibat apa pun dengan Rantaro lagi. Ia merasa tidak enak, sedikit terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Rantaro masih bersikap seperti biasa. Kenapa dan bagaimana? Itu yang tidak dipahami oleh Shuuichi. 

* * *

  
"Oh, jadi kau peringkat satu pararel kemarin itu?!" kagum Rantaro setelah sesi perkenalan. Setiap tahun ada pengumuman peringkat umum untuk sekolah ini. Rantaro yakin sekali ia membaca nama Saihara Shuuichi di mading tempo hari.

"Kau berlebihan." Shuuichi tertawa pelan.

_**Deg** _

Rantaro merasakan desiran aneh di hatinya saat melihat Shuuichi tertawa. Begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Kulit putihnya terlihat begitu bersinar bagi Rantaro saat itu meski ditutupi oleh gakuran hitam.

"He, aku akan menyaingimu besok. Bersiaplah." canda Rantaro. Mana mungkin bisa, masuk sepuluh besar peringkat umum saja tidak. Selain tidak begitu pintar, Rantaro sibuk akan pekerjaannya sebagai model.

Shuuichi menghentikan tawanya. "Ternyata kau orang yang ambisius juga, aku menyukainya."

Menyukainya.

Dia ... _menyukainya?_

* * *

 

Shuuichi melihat Rantaro di televisi, mengisi sebuah acara _talkshow_. Jangan berpikiran aneh, Shuuichi tak sengaja melihatnya ketika memindah-mindah _channel_. Mungkin itu adalah tayangan dari rekaman yang lalu. Rantaro di sana juga tersenyum menawan. Sesekali ia tertawa pelan menanggapi lelucon dari pembawa acara.

_Apakah Rantaro selalu memesona seperti itu?_

Shuuichi buru-buru menggeleng. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Bukankah dia sudah menolak Rantaro dan segalanya telah berakhir?

Shuuichi mendesah pelan. Kepalanya terasa penuh untuk sesaat. Rantaro memang tersenyum waktu itu, tapi Shuuichi tak yakin kalau Rantaro baik-baik saja.

_Tunggu, kenapa dia yang mencemaskan Rantaro sekarang?_

Shuuichi menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Sepertinya dia harus segera tidur malam ini. Dari luar terdengar suara hujan yang makin deras. Udara pun semakin dingin. Beralih ke musim semi, memang inilah yang biasa terjadi. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan hujan akan terus turun sampai dua hari ke depan.

Shuuichi mematikan televisi, ia lupa belum mengunci pintu depan. Shuuichi berjalan ke sana, tapi ia mendapati pintu sedikit terbuka. Shuuichi mendekat perlahan dan mengintip dari celah.

Rantaro Amami tergeletak di depan rumahnya.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon. Uncensored words. DLDR. Resiko sagne ditanggung pembaca.

Rantaro merasa pening. Ia memaksakan kedua matanya untuk terbuka, dan menemukan Shuuichi dalam batas penglihatannya. Ia melihat jarum di jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas dan gorden jendela berwarna putih tertutup. Tidak ada lagi suara hujan yang terdengar. 

"Kau baik-baik saja, Amami? Kau tertidur selama empat jam."

Rantaro mengingat kejadian semalam dan menyusun kronologi dalam benaknya. Jadi, sekarang ia berada di rumah Shuuichi? Ia pun segera berapologi kepada Shuuichi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu ini rumahmu. Seharusnya aku tidak berteduh di depan rumahmu, Saihara-san. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Rantaro sadar ketika Shuuichi sedang mengganti kompres yang melekat di dahi sang model. Rantaro mengalami demam tinggi semalam. Syukurlah pagi ini sudah agak turun, batin Shuuichi.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau ke sini?"

"Ah, itu .." Rantaro kemudian bercerita bahwa ia melarikan diri dari kejaran pencopet yang telah mengincarnya semenjak di kereta. Rantaro terlalu panik hingga tak melihat arah kemana dia berlari. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras dan Rantaro berlari sejauh yang ia bisa. Ia menemukan sebuah rumah yang jauh dari jalan utama sekalian berteduh. Namun, udara yang semakin dingin membuatnya pingsan dan langsung demam karena tidak memakai mantel atau membawa penghangat tubuh.

"Ah, pasti berat, ya. Tidakkah ada orang yang mengantarmu?" heran Shuuichi. Aneh jika orang sekelas Rantaro tidak mempunyai pengawal pribadi. Maksudku, dia model terkenal, ' _kan_?

"Ah, aku kabur dari managerku semalam. Ia terus bilang aku harus mengambil banyak pekerjaan, tetapi ujian semakin dekat dan aku ingin belajar." ujar Rantaro pelan. "Aku kan juga ingin pintar sepertimu."

Telinga Shuuichi memerah karena malu. "A-aku tidak sehebat itu."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Peraih juara satu pararel sekolah."

"Itu hanya—kebetulan."

"Hei, Saihara-san ..." panggil Rantaro. Shuuichi lekas memperhatikan keadaan lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Ya?"

"Kalau ... kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu dalam peringkat pararel nanti ... maukah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi?"

Shuuichi tidak menyangka Rantaro akan mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Aku tahu ini agak memaksa, tapi—sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikir agar kau melihatku."

Hening. Shuuichi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kenapa Rantaro tidak mencari perempuan lain saja? Fans-fansnya yang segunung itu? Bukankah itu lebih mudah baginya?

"Kau ... tidak perlu melakukan hal sejauh itu." komentar Shuuichi.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap menolakku? Tanpa memberiku kesempatan?" Rantaro bertanya. Shuuichi bimbang, bagaimana dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu? Shuuichi tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja—

"Kau tahu, kita ini laki-laki." elaknya halus.

"Apakah aku harus menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu karena itu?"

"Amami ...aku, aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya."

Rantaro terdiam, ia lalu menutup sepasang matanya. 

Apakah hal seperti itu bisa disebut kebenaran? Keadilan? Atau hanya pelampiasan?

"Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu. Makanlah, Amami."

Bubur yang dibawakan oleh Shuuichi terlihat begitu enak meski tak sebanding dengan empunya. Wajahnya berseri dan berkilauan di mata Rantaro. Tanpa sadar, lelaki pirang meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan gratis di depannya. Rantaro tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba mendorong Shuuichi ke kasur bersamanya dan membiarkan bubur hangat itu menjadi sia-sia karena jatuh ke lantai.

"Shuuichi..." setan terus saja berbisik kepadanya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang. _Sesuatu yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Shuuichi?_

"A-Amami—hei, berhenti!"

Shuuichi tidak bisa mengelak dari Rantaro. Tubuhnya diterjang dan ditimpa begitu mudah. Kekuatan fisik Shuuichi memang tidak bagus, dan ia menyesal mengapa tidak berlatih lebih keras.

"Hei, Shuuichi. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan? _One night stand_ , dan aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi."

"A-a-apa yang kau bilang barusan, Amami-san?!" Shuuichi panik bukan main saat mendengar perkataan Rantaro. Tangan Rantaro sudah menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya, bergerilya sesuai komando pemiliknya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Amami!"

"Bagaimana? Bukankah ini yang disebut simbiosis mutualisme? Kau tidak boleh menolaknya, Shuuichi."

Kedua mata Shuuichi berair. Ia tidak menyangka Rantaro tega menyakitinya. Ia bahkan menolaknya, tapi Rantaro terus memaksanya untuk melayani nafsunya.

Shuuichi paham sekarang, Rantaro hanya menginginkan tubuhnya dan bukan hatinya. Harusnya Shuuichi tahu itu sedari awal. Rantaro seorang model, ia pasti banyak bermain dengan wanita mau pun pria. Hal seperti ini adalah hal biasa baginya, tapi sangat berbeda bagi Shuuichi yang baru pertama kali melakukannya.

"Ama—hmmpphh."

Seruan protes Shuuichi terhalang oleh tautan bibir yang disponsori oleh Rantaro. Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, sebelum akhirnya beralih menjadi liar. Rantaro menyecap seisi mulutnya tanpa ragu. Jilat, jilat, _jilat, nikmat._

Keduanya memutuskan ciuman saat merasakan oksigen makin menipis. Shuuichi langsung terbatuk, sementara Rantaro beralih ke titik lain.

"Kau bisa basah hanya karena ciuman? _How_ _pervert are you_ , Shuuichi- _kun_?"

Rantaro beralih memegang bagian vital milik Shuuichi yang masih tertutup kain. Basah dan lembut. Rantaro sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati hidangan utamanya.

"Kau hanya perlu mendesah dan jangan banyak tingkah."

Pandangan Shuuichi mengabur saat Rantaro membebaskan kejantanannya dari kain yang sesak. Shuuichi bisa merasakan nafas Rantaro berembus pada benda miliknya dan merasa geli. Tak lama kemudian, benda di pangkal paha Shuuichi sudah terbungkus oleh kehangatan yang asing.

"A-amami!"

 _Blowjob_.

Rantaro begitu menikmati pusaka Saihara. Milik Saihara sedang ada di dalam mulutnya dan itu sangat membuatnya bergairah. Shuuichi menjambak rambutnya, tapi Rantaro tidak peduli meski ia akan botak sekali pun. Ia ingin menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai.

"Ah ... enghh." Shuuichi terengah-engah. Lumatan Rantaro begitu nikmat dan menyenangkan. Membuat kepalanya penuh. Shuuichi menggelengkan kepala ke sana ke mari saat Rantaro menghisap dan melumat miliknya makin kuat. Lidah Rantaro menjelajah dari atas sampai bawah tanpa ada satu bagian pun yang terlewat.

Shuuichi menarik kain sprei di dekatnya dan sedikit mengejang ketika ia sampai pada puncak hasratnya. Cairannya menyembur di dalam mulut Rantaro, dan lelaki itu dengan senang hati menelannya.

"Banyak sekali, Shuuichi."

Nafas Shuuichi terputus-putus usai orgasme pertamanya. Itu sangat melelahkan untuknya. Belum sempat Shuuichi menenangkan pikirannya, jari-jari Rantaro sudah lebih dulu berusaha memasuki lubang belakangnya.

"Anghhh." desis pemuda itu. Rambut hitamnya jadi lepek karena keringat. Apapun yang ia katakan, tidak akan didengar oleh Rantaro. Entah efek lelah atau karena sudah pasrah, Shuuichi membiarkan Rantaro di bawah sana melakukan persiapan.

"Kau tahu, Shuuichi. Tiap malam aku selalu memimpikan kita melakukan ini dan itu sangat menyiksaku. Tapi, sekarang lain cerita." Rantaro tersenyum kepada Shuuichi.

"Malam ini aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Malam ini."

Shuuichi bisa merasakan jari-jari Rantaro makin bergerak tak karuan di dalam sana. Rasanya aneh dan geli. Shuuichi memejamkan matanya, malu.

"Ah!"

Jari-jari itu mengenai sesuatu di dalam sana. Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya enak sekali? Shuuichi sendiri sudah mulai tidak waras. Shuuichi memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya, dan ia melihat Rantaro masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

Begitu ... _tampan dan seksi._

_Terkutuklah hidup ini._

Jari-jari Rantaro keluar perlahan. Saihara mendesah— _kecewa?_

"Tenang, Shuuichi. Kita baru akan memasuki acara utama. Tetap tenang." Rantaro membuka ritsleting celana kainnya, dan membuat Shuuichi bergidik seketika. Ukurannya begitu besar. Tidak beda jauh dengannya, tapi—

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Shuuichi? Kau mau melahapnya?"

Shuuichi terdiam sejenak, tidak mengerti maksud Rantaro. Sedetik kemudian, kakinya dilebarkan oleh sang pihak dominan. Otot-otot berkerut tengah berkedut meminta diisi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung praktik saja?"

Shuuichi menatap kejantanan Rantaro dengan horor. Rantaro mulai menempelkan ujung kejantanannya pada pintu masuk milik Shuuichi. Shuuichi menggeleng, pasti akan sakit sekali.

"Tidak akan mu—ah!!! A-Amami—berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti!"

Rantaro tak mengindahkan Shuuichi. Ia tetap merangsek maju. Perlahan-lahan, lubang Saihara mulai melahap miliknya.

"Emmhh.." Shuuichi merasa kesakitan. Yang benar saja, Rantaro sudah gila!

Rantaro melihat Shuuichi menitikkan air matanya. Rantaro memajukan tubuh bagian atasnya dan mendekat pada Shuuichi. Shuuichi bingung mengapa wajah Rantaro mendadak begitu dekat dengannya. Siapa sangka ternyata Rantaro kembali mengajaknya berciuman. Bukan ciuman liar seperti di awal permainan menggelikan ini, hanya sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan terasa ... _tulus?_

"Tahan sedikit, Shuuichi." ujarnya kemudian. Senyumnya masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Shuuichi berusaha menahan teriakan kesakitannya, tapi itu mustahil.

"Ah—ah—ah! A-Amami— jangan terlalu dalam—!"

Rantaro menyeringai. Ia menyodok Shuuichi dengan keras dan memasukkan semua miliknya ke dalam sana. Shuuichi merasa begitu penuh di bawah. Milik Rantaro berdenyut-denyut di dalam sana. Keras dan panas. Shuuichi sangat malu dengan posisinya sekarang. Rantaro bisa melihat setiap inci tubuhnya dan betapa memalukan ia tanpa busana.

"Sudah baikan, Shuuichi?"

Shuuichi mengangguk pelan tanpa sadar, menanggapi pertanyaan dari sang dominan. Rantaro menyeka keringat di dahinya. Ini adalah bagian tersulit, ia harus hati-hati.

Rantaro mulai bergerak perlahan, kemudian berubah menjadi tempo sedang sebelum akhirnya melaju ke tempo cepat. Shuuichi tak henti-hentinya mendesah di bawah lelaki pirang itu. Rantaro melihat Shuuichi di bawahnya. Sudah digagahi pun, ia masih tetap terlihat begitu menawan—bahkan lebih.

Kelopak matanya yang tertutup nampak anggun, pula bulu mata panjangnya menambah pesona tersendiri. Untuk Rantaro yang mencintai Shuuichi dari awal, ia begitu mengagumi semua tentang Shuuichi. Tubuh dengan lekukan molek ini pun sudah ia jamah sampai puas, tinggal menuntaskan babak akhir dari mimpinya. Rantaro merasa malam ini dunianya sangat sempurna.

 _Mimpi_.

Ini hanya mimpinya. Ini hanya mimpi egois Rantaro. Ia ingin mimpi ini, meski artinya esok ia harus pergi untuk selamanya, tak boleh menengok lagi.

Karena pada kenyataannya adalah, Rantaro tidak mungkin bisa melupakan Shuuichi. Sampai kapan pun. Walau Shuuichi akan melupakannya, meski Shuuichi akan pergi jauh dan berulang kali menolaknya—Rantaro akan tetap mengingat memori malam ini selama hidupnya. Di mana ia bisa memiliki Shuuichi meskipun terbentur karena batasan waktu yang ia buat sendiri.

"Shuuichi—ngh ... panggil namaku dan bilang kau mencintaiku ... sekalipun itu hanyalah kebohonganmu ... kumohon ... sekali saja ...." Rantaro berkata dengan lirih, membuat Shuuichi tidak tega mendengarnya. Rantaro menutup kedua matanya dan—menangis. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum saat ini, dan itu membuat Shuuichi sedikit kasihan melihatnya.

Satu sodokan tajam membuat Shuuichi mendesah heboh. Suara becek terdengar makin keras dan riuh di bawah sana. Lubang Shuuichi terus disodok tanpa ampun. Shuuichi kehilangan akal sehat, mengikuti permainan Rantaro.

"A-a- nghhh—aku mencintaimu, Ranta—ah! Rantaro!" mungkin karena refleks, Shuuichi memeluk lelaki di atasnya. Punggung Rantaro berkali-kali lipat lebih hangat saat kedua tangan Shuuichi berlabuh di sana. Shuuichi bisa merasakan jejak-jejak air mata Rantaro jatuh ke tubuh depannya. Shuuichi bahkan bisa merasakan bahu lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai model itu agak bergetar.

Kenapa Rantaro memilih untuk menipu dirinya sendiri?

Shuuichi tidak bodoh. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Rantaro kepadanya. Tetapi, Shuuichi sendiri bingung. Ia tidak yakin bahwa perasaannya juga sama dengan Rantaro dan terus saja berputar di tempat yang sama; ia tidak ingin mencari tahu. Ia tidak ingin membohongi cinta yang diberikan Rantaro kepadanya. Ia tidak ingin mengkhianati perasaannya hanya karena binar nafsu sesaat.

Sampai keduanya keluar, Rantaro masih tetap menangis. Ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Shuuichi ingin bertanya, namun rasa kantuk akibat lelah terburu menguasainya. Yang Shuuichi ingat adalah, pelukan Rantaro terasa begitu hangat sekaligus nyaman baginya waktu itu.

_( Apakah ini yang disebut orang dengan perpisahan? )_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read. Saya kebetulan dapet inspirasi konyol ini waktu nugas. Kesalahan mohon dimaafkan
> 
> siluman panda


End file.
